1. Field
The present invention relates to an image processing in an imaging apparatus such as an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method in which an edge of an image is enhanced by an edge enhancement process is generally performed in an electronic camera as a method improving a sharpness of the image. For example, an example of the above-stated electronic camera is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-30780. Besides, as another method, it is attempted that noise is intentionally added to an image shot in an image processing on a computer, to improve the sharpness of a subject which is in focus.
However, when the noise is added to the image in the conventional way, it has been necessary to add the noise uniformly for a whole image, or to specify a place where the noise is to be added by a user. Accordingly, in a former case, there has been a problem in which the noise of the image increases up to a portion where the user does not intend to. On the other hand, in a latter case, it has been very complicated for the user because an operation in which the user specifies the subject in the image is necessary.